ZaDr: the asylum love
by kiss-me-not killer
Summary: they finally found out that our Zim has schizophrenia, they trow him into 'the asylum for wayward victorian boys' where nothing is what it seems. will he be able to escape togeter with his new friends?
1. entering the madness

disclamer: i do not own invader zim (the world is hard i know)

so this is a little fic i'm writing for a good friend and all the yaoi fans out there! this is for you!

Ch.1: entering the madness

"LEMME GO!" I yelled. I didn't care they didn't listened, I just wanted to scream at someone for getting me in this situation. They threw me into a car and we ride towards a giant building which reminded me of one of those deserted and haunted TBC hospitals, only more advanced. I could feel the death of 100 of innocent people surrounding me. "where are you taking me?" I asked them, no respond. "why did you brought me here?" I tried again, this time one of the humans responded. "we're taking you back to where you belong." To where I belong? What is that human-pig smelly talking about? "what do you mean?" I asked again. "you'll see soon enough." The other one responded. I ended the conversation there as we approached a series of gates, designed to keep intruders out or, to keep everyone and everything in. I was so busy figuring everything out and I didn't notice that we already passed the first gate. I started to slowly lose my sanity, I imagined we were driving around in circles, but of course I knew we weren't. the second gate opened after the guards entered a special code, I couldn't see what the code was because I tried to stay sane. The gates closed after us, like they were already used to and have done this a thousand times before. The last gate opened, we entered and there it was… the asylum.

They took me by my arms and forced me to walk side by side with them as they guided me inside. The hallways where so deserted that you could hear a mouse run, at least, when you ignored the screaming of the poor insane souls. We stopped at the end of one of the actually more lighted halls as one of the guards knocked on the door in front of us. "please, com in." the voice of an older woman said and the guard opened the door. They shoved me in and locked the door. The woman approached me and helped me up. "poor child, why are you here?" she asked me. I almost wanted to yell at her that she should mind her own business but then, she might be useful to help me out of here. "they say I'm suicidal" I replied and she look me over. "you seem fine to me boy" of course that's what she wants me to believe! But I know that she thinks that I'll show her my wrists! If I hadn't cut them in the boys bathroom, I wouldn't be here! "yeah that's what most people say at the first look." I said with my head down and hands behind my back looking like and innocent young girl waiting for her parents to punish her. "ok so why don't you take a seat?" she said pointing to the chair in front of her. I sat down in the chair and looked at the women in front of me. "why don't we start at the beginning, my name is madam Harper Mornington, and you are?" she said introducing herself. "I'm Zim" I said to her in a very calm voice. "are there any questions before we proceed?" she asked me and looked at me as if she was carving for information. "yes, could you please tell me, why am I in an insane asylum?" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible. She looked at me as if I was delusional too. "my dear, this isn't any insane asylum. You have been considered very lucky, child. You are in one of the most advanced, most experimental, most brilliant hospital for the mentally ill, ruled by my own dear son, doctor Benjamin Alexus Mornington. You are in the asylum for wayward Victorian boys." She said proudly. I looked at her with an 'ookkaayy' look, her ego was bigger than mine, but she know how to be proud, not like the most psychiatrics. "ok so that answers question number one." I said looking satisfied back at her. "does that means you have more questions to answer?" she said willing to know what was going on in my mind. "yes but everything can be questioned ma'm." I said her in the most logical way I could. "you have a point my dear. Well then, let's start with the paperwork, I want you to answer all the questions on the paper carefully, your stay and treatment depends on it." She said handing me the paper and a pencil. I took it and looked it over before answering the question.


	2. paperwork

tan ta ta taaaaaaaaan... chappy 2!

disclaimer: i don't own invader zim

Ch.2: paperwork…

Date of admission: October, 31  
name: Zim  
age: 16  
sex: male  
single/ married/ widow  
form of insanity: schizophrenia  
occupation: habits of life  
if suicidal: yes/ no  
has attempted suicide by: drowning and cutting wrist (how original)  
if dangerous to other: yes/no  
sighs of mental disorder: -has attacked his/her guardian  
-raving by destroying property  
- paid maid of guarding for destroying personal property  
- has walked the streets of NY in inappropriate clothing (he he)

I answered the last questions and handed her the paper, laying down the pencil on her desk. She took the paper and looked it over, looking strange at me when she was done reading. "ok my child it appears you find it funny to run around in a Lolita dress, without anything under neat it except boots." She asked me, looking like she saw a chocolate bar with legs. "especially in the winter and on very cold days." I added confessing. She looked me over and looked strange at me, again, though I was now dressed in my invader uniform. "well, I can tell you that doing something like that is not very smart." She told me very skeptical on my manner of dressing. "maybe, but every action has a reaction." Is said back, whether she liked it or not. Her look hardened as she kept looking my way, if eyes could shoot lasers I'd be dead. "my child, you can go now." She said opening the door for me. I stood up and walked back to the guards. "bring him to cell W014." She said to the guard before closing the door. The guards whispered to each other, all what I understood was 'poor child' and 'let's hope he survives the beast of the asylum'. I don't know what to expect in cell W014 but I think I have to be prepared for the worst. I swallowed as they took me to the upper floor of the asylum. W012, W013, W014, here it is. Screaming can be heard from inside, the screaming of a suffering soul. The guards opened the door and pushed me in, then locked it again and leaved. I was now alone with whoever was here with me, no escape, I had to face the beast of the asylum.


	3. facing the beast

yep this is no joke, chappy 3's up!

disclamer: i do NOT own in vader zim (if i did it would still be aired damnit)

Ch.3: facing the beast

I stood motionless with my back against the wall. I am so doomed, I thought as 2 white eyes looked back at me, they seemed to reflect the little light there was in the cell. The beast approached me, I was fearing for my life. It stood only 1 feet from me, looking at me like I was some kind of alien, wait a minute I am one! One that forgot to wear a disguise. The beast stopped approaching me and just stood there in the shadows glaring at me. It seemed to be scared of the light I stood in. it growled at me and backed away, back to its dark place. I decided to sit down at the spot and stay as long as possible in the sunlight, but what do I have to do when it gets dark? I would be on the beasts playground. When the beast growled at me it sounded like a 15 year old boy, give or take a year or 2. I could make out golden eyes behind glasses. Was I really insane or was the beast of the asylum just a teenager, protecting his personal space? I couldn't take the silence so I decided to break it with some questions. Just like you're talking to a dead guys spirit, I said to myself as I looked to where I saw the beast for the last time. "what's your name? mine's Zim." I started and I got a growl in return. I sat silent, waiting for a respond. After a while the beast came back to me and looked me over. "I'm Dib." He said sitting down in the darkness in front of me. "why are you here?" I tried to be nice and asked it with a sweet but sad voice. "because,.." he tried to answer but he stopped after the first word. He breathed heavily and tried to continue. I saw a sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle tears normally have when you stand in the sun. was he crying? I crawled toward him and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder. He backed away. I stayed where I was. "it's ok you can tell me, I'm here because I have schizophrenia." I said looking down. "the one that makes you suicidal." Dib looked at me with wide eyed filled with tears. He crawled to me and looked at me. I was sitting half in the darkness, when my eyes started to adjust to the shadows, I saw how 'the beast' actually looked. A normal teen with raven hair, dressed in black and dark blue clothes. " I-I'm here because I have… paraphilias." he looked me in the eyes. "ok, what is that for a mental disease?" I asked looking strange at him. He walked toward one of the beds in the cell and took a box from underneath it. Opening the box he took one of the many books. It was titled 'encyclopedia of mental disorders'. Strange I thought. Dib came back and he opened the book at one of the pages, he pointed at the disease he told me he suffered from. I rode out loud. " paraphilias: causes sexual feelings or behaviors that may involve sexual partners that are not human, not consenting, or that involve suffering by one or both partners." I blushed at the end and looked back at Dib with big eyes. He faced away from me, looking at the ground. "wow that sounds bad." I said closing the book looking at him. "I know. But it happens when I least expect it! I can't control it!" he said with a bright red blush. "it's ok." I said calmly standing up and putting the book back in the box. I sat down on the bed next to Dibs, it wasn't the most comfy bed in the world but it was good enough. Dib came to me and sat next to me. "what are you actually? You don't look human to me." He still didn't look at me. "I'm an alien, irken to be precise." I said and I knew I didn't had to lie because I was now in an insane asylum, so why bother? Dib looked up. "alien?" he repeated not believing what I just told him. "prove it." He said with a little smile. "ok." I said and I thought of what would be the most believable for a little skeptic. "how do I have to prove it?" I asked him. "do anything like,… talk in your own langue?" he answered not knowing if that was a good chose. I started to talk in my own langue like he asked. All he heard where some clicks I made with my tongue while talking, but it mend mush more than he thought. Our conversation was ended by a rough knock at the door.


	4. late night visit

chappy 4 is there pples! so, ENJOY IT! thanks for your attention.

disclamer i don't owne invader zim, nor the idea of talking animals...but i do own integra

Ch.4: nightly visit

The door slammed open and 5 guards stood in the doorway.2 guards took me by my arms, the other 3 tried to put a leech around Dibs neck and put him in a straitjacket. The more dib struggled the worse they would hurt him. But he didn't mind a few bruises. Finally they stopped trying to put on the jacket and just put the leech around his neck. They took us to the main hall where we were given pills to sleep, mine don't affect me because I'm not human. Then we were brought back to our cells. They closed the door after they laid Dib in bed, he got an extra pill so the medicine would affect him quicker. I crawled into my bed and acted like I was asleep. The guards exited the cell and closed the door behind them. I laid under the covers, motionless, waiting for something interesting to happen. But there was nothing except for screaming of patients with nightmares from the drug. But after some waiting, I think a hour or 2, I heard a little squeaking noise. It sounded like it came from the ceiling, I looked up and saw a small hole. The moonlight shined onto the foot of my bed. As I sat up I saw two bright lime green eyes looking at me. I jelled, covering my mouth when I realized I was not alone In this room. I looked over at Dib, who was still, under the affect by the drugs, sleeping like a little baby. I looked at the eyes again, the figure came into the moonlight and showed itself. It was a little vampire bat. Not bigger than 2 rats. It cleared it's throat and I heard that it sounded a little like tallest purple. "Well excuse me to wake you up, but, don't you have something to eat? I haven't eaten in days!" the little bad started. With my mouth open, I nodded a little no. "ah I see, Dibs new roommate eh? I hope you live longer than Veronica." The little creature said a little nervous. "don't worry" I said, "I'll be fine, and as for the food, come back after sunrise, a little after lunchtime and after dinner." I continued. The little creature looked hopefully at me. "you really want to feed a talking bat?" it said unbelievably. "yep, if it keeps me company." I answered. The bat then flied up and said: "my dear I'll even sleep with you in the same bed, as long as you feed me." I looked at it, a little disturbed. "oh I'm sorry was that a little too?" he excused himself. I just nodded. "oh dear I haven't introduced myself." The bat said, "I'm Integra, And you my dear?" it asked flying onto my knee. "Zim." I said, still not believing I was talking to a bat. "jeez I really am crazy!" I thought out loud. Not noticing that the pills loosed effect and Dib was watching the scene. "well if you are crazy, can you at least be quiet crazy? I'm trying to sleep you know." Dib said a little tired. I looked his way and then back to the bat, then I saw that Integra was gone.


	5. insane breackfast

Ch5: insane breakfast

"ok you insane maniacs, get up!" the guards yelled from the doorway. I looked at them and waved them off, I wasn't used to get up at 6:30 AM. When they saw that neither of us even attempted to stay awake, they came to us and shook us awake, I felled like a milkshake. "ok, ok just stop it!" I yelled at them. I shook my head and looked up at the little hole in the ceiling where the bat came from last night, it was still sitting there looking at me, waiting for me to return with something to eat. I felled sad for the poor being, the first time in my life that I had compassion towards someone, and it had to be towards a bat. "what are you looking at?" one of the guards asked me. "nothing I just thought I saw something that's all." I got out of bed and because the guards didn't got Dib out of bed, I felled it was my duty to get him up. I walked towards him and leaned in, so I was next to his ear. "WAKE UP!" I yelled into it. Dib shoot up and landed on the floor. He looked at me and blew his hair out of his face. "thanks I guess." The guards thanked me and took us to the dining room, this time I just had to walk next to them, because they didn't seem to think that I was dangerous to them. In the dining room we sat down at the huge table. I looked around as the other inhabitants of the asylum walked in. one with blue hair, he looked like he was about to eat my face off, one that looked like he got rabies, he was escorted by 2 guards and a nurse and a couple that looked like a human version of my Tallest, I had to get used to be around them. but I think that won't be my worsted problem, after all, after surviving the night this had to be easy, wasn't it? Ok, everyone was insane but if I tried to avoid as much people as I could this was going to be a child's play, at least, that's what I thought. Food was served and it looked like they were behaving, but after 5 minutes the war started. The blue one threw food in the red one's face and the one with rabies yelled "FOODFIGHT!" I stared at them, they really were crazy! Dib hid himself under the table. Someone threw food my way, but I was able to dodge it only because Dib grabbed my leg and pulled me under the table. "thanks." I said and we crawled towards the door. That's when one of the guards took us by our legs. "where are you lunatics going?" he asked while holding us upside down. "to our room?." Dib tried but the guard looked coldly back at him. Then the purple one threw a pie in his face and helped us escape the dining room. "thanks for the help Vi." Dib said and looked like he could almost hug Vi. "NP, you know you can get to your room without being seen, just use the vents. Oh and I'll be coming with you, if you don't mind it." He said scratching the back of his head. "do you know the way thru the vents?" I asked suspicious. "Zim, Vi knows the asylum's vents like his pocket." Dib said. "wait, I hear footstep!" I whispered and looked up at the vents above our head. "Quick get in!" Vi said opening it. By the time the guard passed us we were up in the vents looking down at him. "hmmm, I could've sworn I heard talking. Must be the long nightshifts." He said walking further. "well thank irk that's over." Vi said and we crawled thru the vents towards mine and Dibs room.


	6. what are you?

sidclaimer: i do not owne invader zim...

Ch.6: what are you?

Vi kicked the vents of my room open and we jumped onto the ground. "say Zim, are you an irken?" Vi said while taking a seat on my bed. " what do you know about irkens?" I asked him. "say are you the same Zim that destroyed Irk all by himself?" that guy just didn't wanted to give up! "how do you know about that?" I looked odd at him. That's when I saw that he was wearing lenses, I noticed it because he was missing one. His purple eye was visible because of that. "say, what are you?" I asked pointing at Vi. "me?" he said nervously. "I'm a regular human ya know. Nothing to worry about. Hehehe" he laughed nervously and looked at me. I looked at him and then pointed to my eye to let him know he loosed a lens. He took a little mirror from his pocket and looked into it. With wide eyes he started to curse in irken. I couldn't understand it because he swore under his breath. But I understood a couple of things like: 'why always me?' and 'fuck it, not again!'. Vi seemed royally pissed. He putted the mirror away and stood up. His voice matched the one of my tallest, but it sounded less sissy like, that was for sure. But then he started to walk to me and stood in front of me, he was 3 times my size. Vi started to talk in irken to me. "ok so I'm irken. Don't tell anyone. Or you'll be a goner. My real name is purple, yes I'm a tallest, the one that has gone missing 3 years ago. The red and Pur that are now ruling the empire are Magenta and Violet, mine and R's nieces." He finished and gang back to the bed. I was white and sat down on the floor. "ok what were you guys talking about?" Dib asked me and looked like he had just watch a bad comedy movie. "n-nothing, just normal stuff." I answered, dib looked at me with an cold glare. "he just wanted to know why my eye is purple. That's all, isn't it Zim?" Pur said. "yeah." I answered thinking of something else. Then my thoughts got disturbed by a guard throwing open the door to our cell.


	7. doctors are evil!

see! this is why i hate doctors!

disclaimer: i do not own invader zim

Ch.7: doctors are evil!

"AW! HEY WATCH IT MATE!" I yelled at the guard that pulled me roughly by my arm thru the hallways of the asylum." I am not going to watch anything, so, STOP COMPLAINING!" he said in my face. My antenna rose in surprise. Some turns and halls later we arrived at, what seemed like, a lab, I didn't liked the sight of it. "here's the new patient doctor." The guard said to no-one in particular. "good, you can go now Jhonen." A female voice answered. 2 intense blue eyes looked at me from inside the shadows. The guard left and closed the door behind him, like always. "now, why don't you lay down and relax while I 'examine' you." She said with an evil smile, pointing to an autopsy table. "no thanks for the offer." I responded a little nervous. "oh are you going to play it that way? Ok, I'm in." she said getting some handcuffs from the table next to her. I slowly backed away. She came to me, into the light so I could see how she actually looks like. She had long vermilion hair and deep indigo eyes, combined with a series of ear and lip piercings. She looked like a serial killer to me. I studied her while she came closer, inch by inch. My back hit the wall and I knew there was no escape so I did the next best thing, I ran to the other side of the room, passing the doctor. She cursed out loud and ran after me. I soon was getting tired and found a nice dark place to rest a little. "come here you little freak! I'm the doctor and you're the crazy guy so obey me! I promise I'll go easy on you the first time." She said and I shuddered at the mere thought of what she meant. I tried to be silent but when she looked around and noticed me I knew I was doomed. She sprinted to me and I ran for my dear life, not coming very far because of the sudden tackle. She pinned me down the nearby wall, only a foot away of where she tackled me, and cuffed me to the machines that we were standing in between. "LEMME GO!" I yelled, jet again. She looked like a predator towering a good 6 inch over me. "now let's star our little check up, shall we?" she said and took on off one of my gloves. "I wanted to kick her in the guts but before I could do something she injected me with a very fast effecting drug, that turned my body limp. I looked at her, eyes half lidded and helpless as she took of the rest of my clothes. I felled humiliated. She just kept grinning evilly at me. "don't be so depressed my little Z, I promise that I will be very soft on you." She said smirking, I closed my eyes. And when her coat touched the ground I knew this event was going to haunt me for the rest of my dear life. My screams could be heard thru the whole asylum, but nobody saw the tears and heard my pleas for help. For the first time in my life I felled helpless, used and the most horrible thing of all, I felled fear. Fear for her, the so called doctor, fear that she shall kill me afterwards and fear that she would do it again, for as long as I would stay in this asylum, I knew I had to watch my back and avoid contact with the medicines that walked the hallways. She finished and took her long white coat from the floor, releasing me and walking away. I just laid there, broken, be on repair. I sat up and took one of my gloves off the ground, slowly taking the rest of my clothes and dressing myself. I knew she would soon return, but I didn't want to sit there and be helpless, I had to take action, escape, hide, do something that she wouldn't find me. Then I remembered the vents, I climbed up, still crying, I tried to comfort myself while crawling back to my room.


	8. where is he? Dib's POV

again: i do not owne invader zim, but i do own little emilie

Ch.8: where is he? (Dib's POV)

I paced thru the room waiting for my roommate to return as I heard something under my bed. I looked oddly at the bed. "what is it?" Vi asked me, I shook my head and said it was nothing. I sat down and waited another 5 minutes before I heard that noise again. "what is that sound?" is asked myself and looked under my bed finding a little spider getting attacked by a mouse. I took the spider and placed it on my shoulder. "yuk! How can you touch that,..'thing'?" Vi said in disgusted by the little creature. "I just can, I have learned to trust animals more than any human being." I simply answered. "I still think it's disgusting." Vi said and looked away. The little spider was a wolf spider. It was black brownish and had one yellow leg. It looked kind of, depressed at me, I looked at it and smiled. "I think I'm going to call you Emilie." I whispered to the little creature, that was now jumping up and down to tell me it liked it's new name. "hey, Emilie can you do me a favor?" I looked at it. The spider looked puzzling at me. "? Skew?" it said, what I translated as, 'like what?' "can you crawl into the vents and look for a boy with red-pinkish eyes and a green skin?" I asked and it nodded. "thanks, li'l Emilie, you're an angel."I said and helped it to get into the vents. The little spider looked one more time at me before heading down the vents and looking for Zim. "is it gone?" Vi asked me. "yes you can open your eyes now." I said a little annoyed. "oh, thank irk that .. 'thing's' gone!" Vi said falling over, landing on Zim's bed. "what the hell is 'irk'?" I asked and Vi looked at me with a strange and paranoid look on his face, as if I asked something wrong. "nothing, forget I ever mentioned that word to you." Vi said very fast, it was a wonder I understood him at all. "no, tell me!" I said and Vi shot up. "ok but you have to keep your mouth shut. Promise?" he asked, I nodded and he started to explain that irk was actually a big planet, the inhabitants had almost destroyed it and are now depending on technology, the sources for their materials are other planets that they invaded, depending on what materials where on that planet and how much there was, would be decided if the planet would be invaded or not. "so how do you know all that stuff?" I asked him examining his unusual purple eyes. "I just happened to in a good at a perfect timing." He answered as if it where nothing. "ok I believe you," I singed "I hope Zim will be here soon."


	9. the alien and the spider

disclaimer: (this is getting old) i do not owne invader zim

Ch.9: the alien and the spider

I crawled thru the vents as I saw a little spider that was looking for something. It looked at me and then crawled to me. "eh?" I asked confused. The spider climbed on top of my shoulder and said or rather squeaked that it was send by the beast of the asylum AKA Dib had send her to look after me and if possible to lead the way back to my room. It crawled of off my shoulder and looked at me. "what? do you want me to follow?" I asked and the little creature jumped a few times, I guessed that it mend 'yes'. So I followed little 'Emilie' I thought that she was called. 2 turns right, 1 time to the left, and straight to the 9th opening in the vents. I looked down and saw Pur and Dib still where waiting in mine and Dibs room. I opened the vents and jumped onto the floor. The little spider crawled onto Dib's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm still alive. Man that doctor was a biatch!" I said dusting off my uniform. While I was dusting myself off Dib nearly squished the very life outta me. "can't… breath..!" I tried to get him to lemme go but he just wouldn't stop! Pur just stood there laughing at my misery. I pushed Dib off of me and regained my posture. "sorry Dib, I'm not a hugger." I said to him because of the sad frown on his face. Pur looked at his watch and stood up. "well I have to go, they'll probably be looking for me. Bye!" he said and rushed out of the room to his own bedroom. Dib just sat down and handed the little spider a little piece of meat, not bigger than a fly. "good job Emilie." He whispered to it and the little spider crawled back in to the little hole she came from. "so, what did Reco do to you?" he asked turning back to me. "don't want to talk about it." I just simply said looking at the floor. I felled the tears coming back, I tried to hold them back, I laid down and crawled under the covers of my bed, blanked on top of my head. "oh so that's what she did. I know what it feels like, I often think that she should get a job in a whorehouse and not in an asylum." He said and tried to comfort me. There was a knock on the door, I jumped up and crawled under my bed in panic. I heard Reco's voice "hey D where's your little friend? I got your medicine by the way." She asked him, luckily Dib was on my side. "he's not here, try looking somewhere else." He simply said. Reco slammed the drugs onto the little table in our room and stormed away. I came out of my hiding place when I heard the door shut. "thanks" I said to Dib as I got to my feed. I looked at the drugs on the table.


	10. HEY FREAKS! it's lunchtime!

Ch.10: HEY FREAKS, it's lunchtime!

I walked thru the halls with Dib as a guard said to us that it already was lunchtime. I was a little creeped out by the sight of a guard but when he spoke I calmed down a little. I held Dib's hand all the way from our room on the 3 floor, to the lunchroom on the first floor, I even took the stairs because I was afraid that Reco might be in the elevator, yes I know it sound paranoid, but it's true! I really was scared that she could jump out and attack me, AGAIN! But yeah, once in the lunchroom I released Dib's hand and sat down next to Pur. But what I saw then scared the living hell outta me. Reco came out of the kitchen with the food and the chef just sat at the table and watched. I really thought that I was a goner but instead of attacking me she just sat the plates with food down and took a seat next to me. "I am so dead." I whispered to myself and looked at what Reco had cooked. It looked eatable but it didn't smell like it. I could've sworn it smelled like fried skunk with French sock fries. YECH! I'd rather die than eat what Reco had prepared. "what the hell is this?" I asked her. "I don't know, you should ask that the Japanese people." She simply answered and enjoyed her pr-made sushi. "fuck off and die, I'm not going to eat THAT." I said and pushed my plate away. "oh yes you are." Reco said and pushed the plate closer to me. I just shoved my chair away and started walking to the door as she held me back by taking my hand. "please, do it for me, it's the first time I have cooked something without setting the kitchen on fire." She said with big puppy eyes. How could I say no to that face. I cursed beneath my breath and sat back down. I looked at the food one more time before taking a bite with closed eyes and fear for my life. I opened one eye and said: "well, it tastes better than it smells" Reco just smiled as I continued to eat whatever she had prepared. I finished my plate with the protest of my tummy. Reco was ready to give me a 5th portion as I quick said that I'm full. "okay" she simply said and hugged me. Why was she so nice all of a sudden? I walked back to mine and Dib's room as I saw Pur hanging around din the corridors. "hey Pur what's wrong?" I asked him and he just looked at me as if I turned human. "why are you looking at me like that?" I asked and he just walked away. "must have a bad day." I simply thought and moved on. Once in my room I laid down on my bed and saw the little bat again. "hi" it said to me " and, do you have something to eat for me?" he asked, I took a little piece of meat from my pocket and handed it to him. "fanks" he said with his mouth full. "so.. how was your day?" he asked while shewing. "oh nothing special, just a food fight for breakfast, and escape for dessert, a little conversation, some exercise by running away from doctor Reco, getting raped, ya know the usual." I simply answered as the little bat sat on my tummy. " getting raped? Doesn't sound usual to me ya know." He simply answered. "oh it's very normal in an asylum." I said and played with the tips my gloves. The little bat swallowed the food I gave it and said: "well it's been nice talin' to you irken but I have to go now, catch ya later." he simply said and flied away. I said bye and turned to lay on my tummy and take my mp3 player from under my pillow. I turned it on and started to listen to very depressing, Victorian music.


	11. peekaboo i'm following you

disclaimer: i do not owne invader zim, but i do owne nurse Reco

Ch.11: peek-a-boo, I'm following you (Pur's POV)

I sat down on my bed and took the book I started reading yesterday evening from under my pillow. It was titled 'the history of the care for mentally ill' not a very good title but it was interesting enough. I search the page where I stopped reading, page 33 if I'm correct. I found the page and started reading again. I only rote 5 lines and already heard strange sounds, like every night last week. I sat up and looked around, seeing no-one. I laid the book down and stood up, walking around. It sounded like it came from red's side of the room, weird actually because red was in the living quarters of the asylum, with cyan, the blue lunatic if I'm right. "is there anybody there?" I asked looking into the darkness. I saw 2 vermilion eyes. I knew for sure that those weren't Red's, he had crimson lenses. I saw the shine of a scalpel and backed away. "you again? What do you want this time?" I asked, ready to fight with HER. "the same as every 3 Monday of the week, my Almighty Tallest Purple." Reco said with an evil grin. "not this time! And never again doctor Recota Angelina Newwt." I answered her and sprinted to the door, but she jumped right in between me and the exit of my room. I stared into her eyes that changed from vermilion to amber and then to indigo, I hated when her eyes changed color, changing eye colors mend trouble. She inched closer and closer I backed away, after 2 feet my back meted the wall surface. She smiled, a perverted look in her eyes. She only used that look when she was going to…. "I'm so screwed." I said, she smiled and said: " no Purrrrr, you're not screwed, you're fucked." She the smirked and pinned me to the wall. I struggled trying to free myself from her grip. "ya know what I like the most about my job? Hmn?" she asked I just hissed at her. "no?.. well then, let me show ya." She said and soon my screaming could be heard thru the whole asylum, mixed with whimpers and pleas. The lunatic all knew what that mend, Rico was torturing someone, again. Some of these lunatics didn't know what it was Rico was doing to you, but once she did it, you'll never be the same.


	12. tallest don't cry

disclaimer: i do not owne invader zim, i do owne mine music taste ( yes i gave zim my tasted of music)

Ch.12: tallests don't cry

I was laying in bed thinking about a lot of things actually, when Dib ran in, he looked like he had seen a ghost. He said something, but I only understood half of it because he was panting from all that running. I understood: " Vi's room,…. Big trouble….. needs help…" that boy really needs to run 2 laps around the asylum every day if he get tired of running from Pur's to our room. "wait, wait, wait, what did you say? Is Vi in trouble?" I asked to be sure. "y-yes." He said leaning against the door for support. I ran out of the room and ran to Purple's room as fast as I could. I arrived and heard whimpers from the inside. I knocked, just to be sure. "hmm?" was the only answer I got. "may I come in?" I asked to be sure I could. I heard a soft 'yeah' from the other side and opened the door. I saw Pur curled up on the floor, crying. Never ever was a tallest allow to cry, not even in his spare time when no-one's around. But there he was, laying numb on the ground, his blanked over his head, crying his eyes out. I walked over to him. "what's wrong?" I asked and looked at his black expression, his purple eyes lost their shine, the only thing that could be seen in them now where the piece that where left of his crushed soul. "what happened?" I asked my voice as soft as I could, I almost sounded like a girl. He looked down and started to talk the best he could without whimpering too much. "s-she….she…did it..again." he said whipping away his tears with no effect. I offered him my handkerchief and sat down next to him, "you'll be ok, at least you're still alive, and try not to think about it too hard." I said and thought for a while. "here it won't help much but it will help distract you for a bit." I offered him my mp3 player which he accepted gratefully. I said bye and hoped he would be ok. The last thing I saw from him was that he started playing the metal, vocaloid, techno and the victorianindustrial on my mp3. I just hope he likes my music style.


	13. saturday night, fun night Red's POV

Ch.13: Saturday night = fun night (Red's POV)

"hey Pur! Can you help me get to that window? ….Again." I looked at Purple, he reading that stupid book again, 'Alice in Wonderland'. "isn't it boring to read the same book over and over again?" I asked approaching him. "no, you have to look at it like a movie in your head, that you're watching for a second time, like you watching 'underworld: evolution' again and again." He looked at me and laid the book down. "do you wanted help to get up there?" Purple pointed to the window above my head. "yeah, I'm to short, well I'm not that short but the window's that high." I said, hating to be a tallest and still not being able to get to a stupid window. I always could reach the cookies jar, so why not that stupid window? "ok c'mon get onto my hands, I'll give you a boost." Pur said, breaking my thoughts. " uh,.. yeah." I placed my right foot onto his hands and reached for one of the bars in front of the window. "got it!" I said and he dropped me as soon as I said that sentence. I climbed to sit next to the window, taking out the screwdriver I stole from Reco's office. I got out the grate in front of the window and opened it, man was I glad to have taken those yoga-lessons! Because it was a very small space I had to turn my body in to sneak out. I sat in the opening of the window and prepared to jump into the tree next to it. The tree was the only one that also reached beyond the great wall that was supposed to keep us in. I jumped out of the tree and onto the ally. I sprinted to my favorite café at the end of the street. O, my way, I quickly passed the intergalactica to pay my old friend Scar a visit. I was now standing on the end of the street in front of café 'the enchants'. I entered, greeting the barkeeper, Geronimo and his girlfriend Apocaliptica. "what shall it be Red?" he asked me firmly. "oh, the usual, you know how I am." I answered smiling. "can't afford to make a change?" Apocaliptica asked, her voice as sweet as a cherry and her eyes glistening like stars. "here, one bloody marry, for a good friend, the first one's on me." Geronimo said placing the blood red cocktail in front of me. "oh? Got something to celebrate?" I asked looking at him, taking a sip from my drink. "yes, me and my Dearest Apocaliptica are getting married over 2 weeks." He said, I almost chocked on my cocktail. "wha! That's great news! Conats." I said, trying not to cough to much. "thanks Red. So any news from behind the closed doors?" Geronimo changed the subject to my asylum life. "yeah, now you say so, Zim has joined us just a couple of days ago. I don't know why they brought him too the asylum yet, but I'll make sure to bring him with me next week." I responded, trying to stay cool thinking about that defect that had cost me my position as a tallest and my luxurious life. "sounds like we have to open a bottle of campaign next week." Apocaliptica joked, I smiled kindly. Finishing my drink. "Geronimo, refill please." I said, setting down the glass. "sure thing Red." He smiled and gave me an other cocktail. "be care full. That's dangerous stuff you're drinking, especially for an Irken." Apocaliptica said. "Red knows his limits sweetie." Geronimo said placing a kiss on her cheek. I drank down one cocktail after the other, finishing my 7TH bloody marry, and starting to feel a little drunk. "how much do I owe you?" I asked Geronimo. "lemme see….5 because you're a friend." He said counting the empty glacis. I paid and leaved the bar. Once back in the dark ally I came from, I climbed onto the container that was standing under the tree. I climbed back into the room, closing the window and placing the grates back. I jumped onto the ground and hid the screwdriver under my bed. I laid down and started to slowly fall asleep. "you'll suffer from a headache in the morning, just wait." Purple said to me, continuing to read his stupid book, I moaned in respond and leaved the gates of the asylum behind me, starting my journey thru my own wonderland.


	14. a little part of Reco's life, Reco's POV

Ch.14: a little part of Reco's life (Reco's POV)

31/10/1990: my birthday, my parents weren't that excited that they had a child to take care of, so aunty Eliza took me in. I newer heard a word of my parents ever again.

10 years later: my 10th B-day, I got a long white trench coat for my birthday, and because I liked medical horrors, I got the move 'the asylum' as an extra, from that day on I knew I would study to become a nurse in an asylum.

5 moths later: my aunty died in a car crash, I had to move in with my parents, they weren't to happy about that, I got a lacey once a day, and that was the minimum

2 years and 7 moths later (age: 11): (a fragment from my dairy) dear dairy, today my father tried a new method of torturing on me. He told me to go to my bedroom, so I did what he asked me or ells he would slap me in the face, and when he slaps, it hurts 3 days. Anyhow, I was on my way to my room as suddenly I got the feeling that someone was watching me, I speeded up a little I arrived in my room and jumped onto my bed, I don't have that much of a room, it looks more like an old cell from an asylum, handcuffs on the bed inclusive. So I heard a rough knock on the door and I just knew that that was my father. He came in and closed the door with the key he held in his hand, evil smirk on his face. He approached me and cuffed me to the bed. And the he….he….oh dairy I hope he will stop this soon because I can't take it a second time! I'm thinking about suicide but that just my weak side talking. I promise to stand my ground, I'll survive this! Your dearest friend Recota.

6 years later(age:17): I ended my medical studies on a young age, because I was amazing in everything I did, even though I had a hard youth, I survived the ups and downs of my life.

2 moths later: I got the job! I am now officially a nurse in 'the asylum for wayward Victorian boys' yaaay!

2 years later(age: 19): today a new patient arrived, he has green skin, just like his friend, and bright purple hair, combined with a purple/grey outfit. He seems intelligent, I certainly hope he is, but there is a dark side on the dream pool…. I got a major crush un him! Not to mention that I have the luck to be his guardian-nurse! However I started to have an urge to just go on a rampage and start whoring around with random patients, damn you dad! I really never wanted it to happen, I want my innocents back…. (insert silent sobs here)

a year later, today (age: 20): it's been a week since the arrival of the new patient, he looks like Purple, only the strange eyes and the antennae give him that special science fiction touch, I like him, I REALLY like him, I think that he'll be my next 'victim' after I've had my fun with Purple…(insert evil smirk)


	15. confession

Ch.15: confession

I woke up by the sound of movement. I just left it for whet it was until I turned around in my bed and looked at whet caused the sound. Dib was laying next to me, cuddling up to me like I was some sort of big plushy. "uhm, Dib?" I tried to see if he was awake. "hmmn?" was my answer. 'Y-your kinda, a little to close." I said the ignored my commend and huge me even closer. A blush forming on my cheeks, not from the warmth but from the way he held me, lie I was the only other being in the universe and he'd die without me. "Dib?" I asked again. "hmmn?" he responded again. "why aren't you sleeping in your own bed?" I looked down at the boy. "nightmare." He simply said and continue to try and get some more sleep. I looked at the wristwatch I had in my pak, it was 5:02AM. "breakfast is over 2 hours." I said clinching my tummy. "but I wanna eat now." I complained, Integra followed he whole thing from the beginning. "tell ya what Zim, you gave me something to eat…" she came down from the ceiling. "…now it's my turn, I'll sneak into the kitchen and get you something, what would you prefer?" the little bat asked landing in my chest. "I-I don't now, something sweet?" I said, the little bat nodded and flew thru the window towards the kitchen. Dib then sat up slowly and looked at me. "Zim, who where you talking to?" he asked, I searched my brain for a believable excuse as Integra cam back with some cookies. Dib just looked in awe at the little bat, that then landed gracefully on my shoulder after having dropped the sweet treats. I smiled at Dib as Integra tapped the tip of my antenna and said: "if you are going to chare the cookies, can I have a piece?" Dib's jaw dropped to the ground the moment Integra talked. "T-That bat can talk!" he said pointing at the animal. "Integra is the name, nice to meet the beast of the asylum, I heard most people that enter this cell won't leave it with all their limbs, but luckily little Zim here knows what to do if he wants his body to stay in one piece." Dib just blushed a little at the comment. Then everyone's attention was caught by the protest of my empty squeedilly spooch. I to one of the five cookies and said: "who could've though that they keep cookies in an asylum." Dib smiled and agreed. "someone an early snack?" I asked holding up a cookie. Dib took it and started to chew on it happily. I took an other cookie and broke it in 3, handing one piece to Integra. Finishing the cookies, Integra flew out and got rid of the evidence, but not before saying goodbye. Now it was only me and Dib again. "t-there's something I have to tell you." He said blushing like mad, looking at the bed sheets. "yes?" I said curious as to what he wanted to say. He looked me in the eyes, closed his eyes and said almost un-understandable: "I-I think I…. l-love y-you." he said it silent and I wear I heard his hart beat 90 M/H. "D-Dib.." I said, holding his face in my claw. Before he could answer I placed a little kiss on his lips. I didn't even know what I did anymore, stupid drugs, they fucked up my mind. We parted and I looked into his eyes. "I love you 2." I said. He pulled me into an other kiss a longer one this time. We where so busy with each other that nor me nor Dib noticed that the door opened and Reco was watching, with her back against the door. "well, well, well, what have we here?" she said and I looked in her direction. "Reco." Dib said, almost spitting the name out. "ya know relationships in the asylum don't last long." She said looking at us. During the kiss I somehow managed to get a seat on Dib's lap. "I got your medicine by the way." She said holding up some pills. I narrowed my eyes at the drugs, Dib just groaned. I got out of his lap and stood up, walking to Reco. "you now it's not healthy to swallow those pills on an empty stomach." I said to her, she just looked at me grinning that creepy Reco grin. "how do you know, irken, I never heard you complain." She said holding a pill in front of my mouth, I slammed it out of her hand. "listen you crypt creeper, bug us one more time and I'll hang you by your nose piercing on the top of the Big Ben!" I said, she too a step away. "whoooh I'm terrifight." She said and leaved. I singed in relief and saw that she dropped something, a little copper key with a little gear at the end, and a red bow tied around the end, on one of the bow's end stood written in golden letters 'enter the asylum'. "this can be the beginning of something new." I said while smiling evilly.


	16. human anatomy?

Ch.16: human anatomy?

I hid the key in my right glove and walked back to Dib. "how late is it actually? Ya now, since Reco's up already." He asked me, I looked at him and said: "hold on." I took the wristwatch from my PAK and checked the time. "it's half seven, diner's served in about a half hour." I said strapping the watch to my right wrist making sure that the key would stay in place. It hurt lake a son of a vortian, but I had no choice, unless I wanted Reco to find out, and you don't wanna get on her bad side, really. "do you now something to pass the time?" I asked Dib, he smirked and looked me over. "say, what are the differences between your and mine anatomy?" he asked giggling at the end. I just stood there, staring off into space, blushing like an idiot. "hello-ho! Earth to Zim! Are you there?" he said while he waved a hand in front of my vision. I immediately woke up, the dark green blush still in place. "uhm…. Well, uh-that's hard to explain, I never studied human biology, ya know." I said keeping as far as-way from going into the details without randomly changing the topic. "then it's time you do." Dib smiled. "I could help you with that…if you like." He added, I just gawked at him, face turning a darker shade of green. "w-well….it would be easier if someone could explain me one thing or an other, so I think that I would appreciate it if you'd help me with my studies." I answered, cooling down a little, the blush still in place. "ok, then when will we start?" Dib asked, I looked at my wristwatch and said: "how 'bout, after breakfast? It's almost 7." I got a smile as respond. Dib stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and said: "after you, almighty Zim." He made a gesture for me to leave the room and bowed like an actor would after his performance. Smiling straightened my posture and walked out the door. Holding out my hand with a playful smile, I said: "would you like to join me on my way to the dining room Mr. asylum beast?" I got a 'RAW' as respond. Dib took my hand and we walked to the dining room. Arriving on our destination, we agreed that the kiss never happened and acted like we normally do, we didn't want anyone to find out, yet. We finished eating and exited the room before someone could start throwing with food and would start a food fight….. again. Entering our room, the first thing we did was actually lock the door for the first time and push the beds against each other so they would form one big bed. Then, taking a seat on our bed(s) I waited for Dib to get his big heavy box of books, or the book box like he calls it, he searched in his box for a biology book, throwing books with weird titles like 'the history of the asylum' and 'to crazy' onto the bed. "got it!" he said after a good 10 mins of fishing in his book box. He handed me the book, the title was 'human anatomy from A to Z' a weird title if you ask me but at least it was about human anatomy. I started reading stopping every now and then so Dib could explain. So we filled the rest of our day.


	17. my secret place Pur's POV

Ch.17: my secret place (Pur's POV)

holding a couple of books in my hand, I walked up to my cell mate. "hey red, I'm out for a while can you…" I didn't got the chance to finish my question as he answered with a "like always buddy." So I nodded and made my way to the back of the asylum, I stole the keys of the back door (why do we even have a back door?) to the asylum. I opened the door and ran to the woods where my secret place was, it was small, but it was my place, a place where I hid for the people of earth when I first came here, all it had where a couple of shelves with books, a snack stash, a bed and an irken computer, but that was enough if you where me. I opened the elevator I installed inside the tree to get to my place, which in reality was just a tree house but hey, you don't hear me complain. I got out of the elevator when I arrived in the tree house. I placed the books I was holding onto the shelf and took an other book from it. Laying down on my (handmade) bed, I started reading. "uhm, tallest Purple." I heard suddenly. "yes computer." I responded never taking my eyes from the book pages. "you are rather long on earth now, wouldn't somebody miss you in the empire?" that got my attention. "well I have to escape from that asylum place before I think of returning to the empire, and my nice Violet is ruling in my place now, together with Red's cousin Maroon. So I think I have all the time of the world, at least this world's time." I stated, the computer said: "ok, if you say so." There was an epic silence. The computer spoke again this time asking if he should take care of my cuts and bruises (self-inflicted of course) "yeah, you do that." I said laying the book aside and stretching out my arms so the computer could doctor me up. "ya know, you really should stop hurting yourself." He said while bandaging my wrists. "I don't think I can, I mean my life's just so fucked up, hurting myself seems like the only thing that keeps me sane." I said, not liking the topic. "well then we should prepare for an insane leader." The computer joked. "ha, ha, ha very funny computer. But all this pain will soon end, the new patient, he seems strong enough to kill Reco and free us from the misery she rained upon our lives." I said, the computer commented with something like, 'you read to many books'. It finished bandaging my wrists. "ok I guess I'll be going then, it's almost lunch, and I don't wanna be late." I picked up my book and a sack of chips, Red's favorite, and got on the elevator platform and making my way back to the hell on earth, the asylum for wayward Victorian boys. At the asylum, I locked the back door behind me and sneaked back to mine and Red's cell. When I entered the cell Red was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "and ya got something sweet?" that was the first I heard of him, every time I went to my secret place I had to bring that big baby candies. "yeah, catch." I said throwing him the bag of chips. "did someone got suspicious?" I asked him. "no, only that blue friend of yours." He said stuffing his face with chips. "oh, but Mandarin is harmless, really." I said and returned to my book, the one I was reading at my secret place. "yeah he's harmless, but that rabies guy isn't, he tried to bite off my finger because he thought I was a big green vegetable." Typical, I told him to stay away from Rocco but he just wouldn't listen….. his own fault. "then stay away from him." I said and there we ended the conversation, so I could read in peace, and Red could continue to stuff himself with chips.


	18. a perfect plan

Ch.18: a perfect plan.

we decided to stop with the anatomy lessons after I started to feel sick, that means a hour or 2 after we started. Dib was trying not to laugh while I was trying not to puke. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. I opened it in hope that it wouldn't be Reco, it wasn't luckily, it was Pur. "hey Zim, Dib, can I talk to you for a minute? But we have to wait for Re- I mean uhm…. Ricky." Pur said. Dib got suspicious but he shook the feeling off. "ok, come in." he said, I stepped aside and gave him access to our room. A couple of minutes later Red arrived. He looked surprised he even was with us in the same room. "ok so, is everyone here?" I asked. Pur nodded and motioned for Red to sit down on the bed next to us. "so, Pur, why did you want to talk to us?" Red asked. Pur nodded and spoke up. "I arranged our little meeting because I believe that we finally can get outta here, I know you all want to escape, and I know how we're gonna manage that." He started, I spoke up. "so why just we four? Why not set every patient free?" Pur shook his head. "no Zim, not every patient is sane enough to get out of this hell hole, and it would be to suspicious, they are going to notice if all the patients are going to break free, we're just gonna stick with the plan, alright?" Pur asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "ok so…" but before Purple could continue to explain the plan there was a knock on the door and an all to familiar voice yelling from the other side. It was Reco, we had to hide Pur and Red. As if they where trained for it, Red hid in the closet and Pur underneath the bed. The door opened and Reco came in. "hey boys, got a minute?" she asked leaning against the doorframe. "for what?" Dib asked and as on command Reco came walking to us and purred. "you know good enough Dibby." I cut in there, I had to, jealousy is an untamable beast ya now. "maybe an other time Reco, but now we're kinda busy." I pushed her away from Dib and reached for the biology book on the nightstand, holding it up. "oh, ok but mark me boys, I'll come back tonight, and when I don't get what I want then I'll take it by force, like last time. Remember Zimmy?" She said, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I held my antenna to the door to make sure she was gone, when I knew that she wasn't there I said: "clear. You can come out now, Purple, Red." Red stepped out, or rather fell out of the closet, his wig ruined, one of Dib's coats over his head and one of my gloves over his exposed antenna, Pur on the other hand, crawled easily from under the bed, all he had to do was dust himself off a bit. Dib looked at Red with wide eyes. "what is it?" I asked him, he just continued to stare at Red. "what's wrong with him?" Red asked looking a little nervous. "n-nothing, I'm ok. Vi if you could continue with the explaining of your plan?" Dib said not paying any attention to Red anymore. Red fixed his wig, threw my glove and Dib's jacket back into the closet and re-joined us. "so the plan goes like this: during breakfast I'm going to give a sign to…" and he continued to explain his plan, which we where going to put in motion first thing tomorrow morning.


	19. work out the bugs and hand out the roles

Ch.19: work out the bugs and hand out the roles

*Calibri: me invaderdesteny(DA) / kiss-me-not killer ()  
*blackadder: shinigamy akimoto  
* jokerman : worldismyne

I curled up in the thin blanket on the bed. "Zim... is something bothering you?"  
"Just Reco," I mumbled, Dib moved over to comfort his friend. "I don't know what I'm going to do. It won't belong until she comes and we can't have her think anything's changed." Dib said, he then got an idea. "You could hide in my bed and I'll say that you went to the bathroom when she comes." He suggested."That might work... Oh what am I saying." I hid my face in my hands."It may not be alright, but I'll always be here for you." Dib soothed as he held me closer.

there was a knock on the door and then it opened "can we come in?" Red asked. "sure Dib responded. He let go of me and we both sat up straight on Dib's bed. Red sat down as well whilst Pur stood in front of us like a teacher in front of the class. "do you all know why we gathered here this Saturday?" Pur asked. "…ok Zim, so once Red gives you the sign." Purple held op 2 fingers to show me what the sign was. "you know what to do, right?" he said. "yes I have to.." Dib quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "don't. what if someone is spying on us right now?" he said uncovering my mouth. "right." I said and nodded to Pur to say that he could continue. ".. ok, Dib? Do you know your part?" he asked, Dib nodded. "ok, then as soon as you've done that, me and Red will, escape thru the vents, we'll meet 2 blocks down at Red's favorite café."

I snapped my head around towards the door, my sensitive hearing catching the _thud _of boots.  
"Dib," I whispered to him, knowing that by now he must have heard the boots, "quickly, put away the plan!" Dib's eyes had widened, and he quickly stowed the paper we'd been writing the plan on underneath his bed.

Red and Pur got into the vents and made their way back to their cell.

I ran over to my bed, so it wouldn't look like we'd been planning anything. As soon as I leaped onto the bed, the door creaked open. A guard stomped in, saying, "Dinner's ready," and then left to tell the other inmates of the asylum. Dib and I jumped from the beds and walked to dinner, meeting up with Red and Pur on the way. We chattered idly, wondering what food would be served for dinner. We entered the dining room, swiftly grabbed our food, and sat down at an out-of-the-way table.

"Okay, we can't talk about _it_ now, people will overhear us," Pur said quickly, stopping what I was about to say. "Zim, come to my room after dinner and we can talk. But Dib, you'll have to stay so no one will get suspicious and think we are about to escape- everyone knows he wouldn't leave without you." I nodded, and we all continued to eat our dinner as fast as humanly (or Irkenly) possible. We then went to our rooms.

I closed the door behind me and said that I was going over to purple's. Dib nodded and gave me a quick kiss, he also told me that I should look out for any red haired perverted nurses (I knew he meant Reco). I exited the room and walked to Red and Purple their room. 

(Dib's POV)

I collapsed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. What would I do while Zim was gone?... Suddenly, I heard a creaking noise- the door was opening. I stayed silent, waiting to see who it was.

Reco stepped through the door with an evil smile on her face. I was frozen in shock, unable to move.

"Why, hello, Dib," she leered, stalking closer and closer to me….


End file.
